


Guilt

by BaronessaScarpia



Category: Così fan tutte - Mozart/Da Ponte
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronessaScarpia/pseuds/BaronessaScarpia
Summary: For Guglielmo, Dorabella, Ferrando and Fiordiligi, guilt had different meanings.





	1. Guglielmo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just watched Così Fan Tutte for like 20th time! This version got me thinking... I always analyze these characters, this ópera means a lot to me! Hope you enjoy and please comment!! <3 Have in mind that English is not my native language!! Enjoy!

Guilty.

He should feel guilty.

Did he feel guilty?

He was confused, angry even, disappointed, sinfully aroused... but guilty?

He pitied Ferrando, and he hoped that Fioridiligi hadn't made the same mistake as her sister. 

Ah, Dorabella... it will not be easy for him to forget those hours in her bedchamber, so full of passion and lust he didn't imagine possible. Not only he had awoken something primal in her, but Dorabella also awoke the beast that lived inside Guglielmo, such carnal passion that would have horrified Fiordiligi, but not Dorabella, she embraced it, she craved it, she drank it as sweet wine as if she had been dehydrated.

At first Guglielmo was hessitant about flirting with his best friend's fiancé, although he couldn't deny that he thought about her from time to time. It began when he walked past her bedchamber once and heard those small lustful noises, he should have left immediately, it wasn't appropiate to eavesdrop on such intimate moment, but he stood there anyways listening to Ferrando pleasing her. Since then he would often imagine him with her, how she would look beneath him, flushed with passion, her mouth hanging open, her eyes heavy with desire... He would take himself in hand and finish as quickly as he could to feel less... guilty? Did he actually feel guilty?

He felt bad for Fiordiligi, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. 

Guglielmo always thought that this situation has been building since long ago, it wasn't something that would happen' just because. Even if Dorabella "didn't eactually know who he was" Still, he could feel her fiery passion burning him, as those looks she rarely gave him when no one was looking. No, this tension has been building since forever.

She wanted this, she wanted him, her heavy breathing told him that, her look, her caresses... "Unfortunate Ferrando" He thought. Sometimes desire is stronger than friendship, than honor, than values, than morality. He did not love Dorabella, she did not love him. Oh, but how they desired each other, that was indisputable.

Hours, they spent hours in her bed, he was full of energy and vigorousness, and she seemed to never grow tired either and was always craving for more. It felt like a dream, like it wasn't happening in reality, Guglielmo felt her eyes on him, as if she were studying him... He thought that maybe she actually knew who he was. It would make sense. It would even feel wrongly better.

When they finally finished, completely sweaty, flushed and messy, Guglielmo knew it was time to leave, Ferrando would be looking for him... Now he actually realized all of what happened. He just made love to his best friend's fiancé... His fiancé's sister. The flush left to be replaced with a cold pale face, Ferrando would not take this lightly. Would he blame him? Would he blame Dorabella? Both of them? Would he fight him? Would he cry? He couldn't blame him if he made any of those things... He felt bad for Ferrando, but he didn't regret it.

In comparison it was clear that Guglielmo had more of a manly beauty in him. He was handsome, nice built, tall and charming, with dark hair and a squared jaw. Ferrando was more delicate, he was still very manly but way more gentle, he was thinner and long faced, with blonde curly hair, a little shorter that Guglielmo. Of course a woman like Dorabella, such full of fire would have prefered him, Ferrando needed to see the difference between them, it was obvious that he had way more merits. Fiordiligi wouldn't betray him, Dorabella wanted him and Ferrando should be able to see that, no woman could ever cheat on Guglielmo. 

Maybe Ferrando didn't satisfy Dorabella enough. Maybe Guglielmo grew tired of Fiordiligi's reserved personality. Both of them were too sensitive, too emotional, maybe even prudish. Oh but Guglielmo wasn't. He wanted that carnal passion, that erratic lust, that he had with Dorabella. He should feel guilty.

But it wasn't in his nature.


	2. Ferrando

Guilty?

No, he could not feel guilty!

But he did...

Dorabella had cheated on him! Without even thinking she gave herself to Guglielmo; his face said it all... It was cristal clear, in the moment he didn't even complain to his friend, didn't even ask him 'how could you taken it so far' or 'why didn't you stop her' At the time he could only feel angry at Dorabella...

What did he do to deserve it? He had always been a loving spouse to Dorabella, he treated her kindly, he was sweet and well manered, romantic and thoughtful... Hadn't she been pleased enough? Did she desire a man like Guglielmo all along? Wasn't he manly enough for her? Hasn't he been fullfilling his duties as a spouse and lover? Million thoughts raced in his head... Blaming himslef, but no...

He has been betrayed and mocked... The biggest cuckold in Napoles. How it hurt, how much it hurt since his heart couldn't forget her.

No,

He was not feeling guilty because of that, just some hours earlier he had been enchanting his best friend's fiancé. Fiordiligi, such a beautiful and outstanding woman... He realized that after she rejected his romantic advances. He proudly told Guglielmo how faithful she had been, and the last words came out sour as he felt a little envious about it. He felt a little bit bad seeing her suffering, he was sure that after he had left, he heard her sobbing. How tenderly she looked at him, his heart skipped a beat at the thought, how conflicted she looked, how affected, he felt so cruel... She was such a lovely girl... How his heart has weakened too... He couldn't explain how.

Guglielmo would kill him instantly if he admited how much she filled his heart recently. She had always been so tender and yet so fierce, with the kindest heart, the sharpest tongue and the strongest will. He remembered some of their conversations in the past when Dorabella and Guglielmo left them alone to busy themselves, they shared nothing in common (at the time) except their mutual relationships with the ones mentioned. They talked about books and dances. Once she even sang for him, and he couldn't wipe his smile off as he remembered those times... 

It was hard for him to tell when his feelings crossed the line, he surely loved Dorabella, but he couldn't deny the soft spot he had for Fiordiligi.

¡Don Alfonso be damned! How much he had hurt him in the last 48 hours.

But that was not it... Because now, Fiordiligi had weakened at his advances, her will had bended, she let herself be held by his embrace. How loving and hurtful her words were for him, her affection and guilty love. How sweet her kiss had feel upon his lips. Ferrando couldn't express how much joy he felt at that precise moment when their lips crashed in such a gentle passion. He let himself love her at the moment, even if he wasn't sure about his feelings, he let himself feel. He forgot about the stupid bet, about the cruel Guglielmo, the manipulative Don Alfonso and the heartless Dorabella. Because in the moment it was just him and Fiordiligi...

Oh...

He couldn't. He couldn't take it as far as Guglielmo did... So after some passionate kissing and tender touching he stopped. "After we are wed". He said.

It was enough to cool her down, she understood. He needed to face reality, to face an angry Guglielmo, to confront what they had created. This bet had only hurt him and everyone involved. He felt disgusting, angry and guilty.

Should he feel guilty? He thought he shouldn't.

But loving Fiordiligi made him feel guilty.

He didn't want to feel guilty.

But he did, 

His heart betrayed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave kudos if you liked it! more chapters to come! Leave a review!! It would mean a lot!
> 
> <3


End file.
